


Family Matters

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Death, Demons, F/M, Family, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the Sister to Dean and Sam Winchester.  Being two yrs younger than Dean and 2 yrs older than Sam somehow let's you see the world through each brothers eyes. Your father John did his best to raise you all after Your mothers death. But it wasn't easy for anyone.This is a step through your life as a Winchester.





	1. Well Hello Sammy

You rub your arms as you wait for your big brother Dean to pick the lock on the door. 

"Dean, Tell me again why we didn't just call him?" You whisper.

"Because." Dean said not looking at you. "He wouldn't have answered and you know it." 

You sigh knowing he was right. Ever since your little brother left for college almost a year ago you had only heard from him four maybe five times. You hear the door click and Dean smiles at you. You roll your eyes and follow him inside. The lights are off and it's hard to make your way through the small room. You accidently kick a large box. Dean turns and looks at you, but before he can say anything he's tackled to the ground. Dean and his attacker roll on the ground as you frantically try to turn on a near by lamp. 

" Whoa tiger." Dean says as Sam straddles him with his fist raised.

"Dean?" he asked shocked.

"Hey Sammy." You say Sam looks at you confused.

"y/n? What the hell are you guys doing here?" He asks climbing off of your brother.

"I was looking for a beer." Dean said getting up. 

"Sam?" A young woman's voice calls out nervously. 

" Jess. It's ok." Sam says.

"Who's your friend?" you ask stepping up next to Dean. Sam crossed the room to the young girl. She was very beautiful with long wavy blonde hair. She was wearing a Smurf shirt as a night gown.

"Jess this is my brother Dean, and my sister y/n, This is my girl friend Jessie. " Sam says.

"I like the Smurfs too." Dean Says. You smack you big brother up side the back of the head. 

" Owe!" he says looking at you pissed.

"You'll have to excuse Dean, He's the stupid one." you say.

"I'll go change." She says. 

"I wouldn't hear of it." Dean says. "I must say you are way out of our brothers league." You roll your eyes.

"Dean, Why are you guys here?" Sam asks.

"If you'll excuse us Jess, we need to talk to our brother about family issues." You say.

"No, what ever you need to say you can say in front of her." Sam insists. Dean looks at you and you shrug. 

"Ok. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean says.

" So, he's probably sleeping it off somewhere. He'll be back when he climbs out of what ever hole he's in." Sam says smugly.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a while." Dean replied. The look on Sam's face clearly said he understood.

"Uh Jess, why don't we give my brothers a little time to talk." You say ushering her toward the bed room. 

The room was small and you took it all in quickly. You saw a picture of Dean and Jess on the near by dresser and crossed the room to pick it up.

"So uh, Did you and my brother meet?" you ask looking at the smile on his face. 

"Um a friend of mine was having a party, and her boyfriend introduced us." Jess Said 

You smile at the picture before setting it down. 

" Sam was at a party?" You ask turning to face her.

"Yeah why?" she asks confused. 

"I don't know, he never really was the party type growing up." you say.

"I guess people change." She tells you. 

"Guess so.. He tell you about our family?" you ask eyeing her.

" Uh.. Just that your dad moved you around lot after your mom died." She told you. You give a half smile, and nod.

"Did he ever talk about me?" you wonder out loud. She looked at you uncomfortably.

"You know what, don't answer that. It doesn't matter really." You say. The door opens and Sam steps inside.

"Uh y/n can I talk to Jess a minute." He says.

"Sure, nice meeting you." You say.

Minutes later you are in the back seat of the Impala as Dean and Sam occupy the front. 

"So you think Dad is in this Jerhico?" Sam ask.

"Yeah, It's a start anyway." Dean says,

"Look I agreed to go with you, but like I said I have to be back for my interview on Monday." Sam reminds both of you.

"Yeah, yeah.." you say. Dean glances at you from the mirror and gives you a wink, you sigh and look out the window. 

"I miss dad." you say softly to your self.


	2. On the road again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed this up a bit, mainly to be able to get the reader's Character more involved. So instead of a woman in White I'm going with something else. Thanks :)

The three of you pulled off the road at made your way in to a small bar and grill. 

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked after you had taken a seat at a near by table. 

"Burger, Fries, beer." Dean says. 

"Same." Sam says.

"I'll have. ( order what you want) and beer also." you say. After the waitress walks away Dean starts in. 

"So why do you want to be a lawyer anyway?" He asked Dean.

"I want to help people." Sam say's matter of fact like.

"That's what we do now, help people." Dean insisted. Sam sighed.

"You know what I mean." he says. 

"No actually I don't....." Dean started. You roll you eyes and get up from the table. Slowly you make your way to the almost empty bar. 

"What can I get ya?" The bar tender asks.

"Scotch.. Neat please." you say. 

"You got id?" he asks.

"Sure, blue eyes." you say flirting as you fish it out of your pocket. He glances at the id, and then you. You smile, 

"It's a crappy pic I know." You joke. He hands it back and Smiles.

"Now why do I think you can't take a bad pic ever?" he asks turning to fetch your drink. 

"Why thank you......" you start hoping for a name to go with the face.

"Trent." he says handing you your drink..

"Trent." you repeat. " I'm y/n."

"Your friends are watching you rather intensely." he says, you glance over your shoulder 

"Their not my friends, their my brothers." you moan " See Ya around blue eyes." you tell him before heading back to the table. You sit back down at the table.

"You two, douche bags done with all the testosterone out burst?" You ask eyeing them.

"What ever." Dean moans. 

"Look um Y/n. Dean told me about the last hunt." Sam says. You look at your older brother wide eyed.

"You told him? Jack ass!" you exclaimed. Dean pushed his eyebrows together.

"I thought he had the right to know that our sister almost got her self killed." He replied. 

"You are so overly dramatic... I swear You should be on Days of our lives." you moan. 

"What happened y/n?" Sam asked

"Nothing, I made a small error in judgement that's all." you insist as the waitress brings your food.

"A Small error? If I hadn't been there, we'd be talking over your grave right now." Dean insists. 

"y/n.. What happened." Sam asked again ignoring Dean..

"I thought it was a shape Shifter. It wasn't." you admit.

"What was it?" he asks. 

"A wolf." you admit with a sigh.

"A wolf... but how could you think?" he started.

"I don't know, maybe because I was on my 8th hunt in a row, with maybe 2 hrs sleep total." you say looking a Dean.

"Don't blame me because you don't sleep." he said. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?' Sam asked concerned. 

"Jeeze I don't know Sam... Maybe because All I can think about is Dad... It's not like him not to keep in some kind of contact." you say taking a bite of your food.

They both get quiet, knowing that out of the three you are the closest to your dad, being his only daughter and all. 

"We'll find him sis." Dean says softening his words 

"Yeah. " Sam agreed. 

"yeah, but then your leaving again, so what ever." you say. 

The rest of the meal was pretty quiet with light conversation here and there. Out of the corner of your eye you kept glancing at Trent the bar tender. He was tall with jet black hair and sky blue eyes. His body was firm under his tight clothing and your mouth watered to just think of him. A couple of times Trent caught you looking at him and he'd smile. Just as you were finishing up he stepped out from behind the bar and was headed into a back room. 

"I'll be back." you say. Quickly you got up and followed him.

"Hey." you say. Trent turned and smiled at you.

"You shouldn't be in here." he says. 

"Oh sorry." you say turning to leave. Trent grabbed you and your heart skipped a beat.

"But I think we can make a exception." he said. He pressed his lips to your and pinned your body against the wall with his. You ran your hand up his shirt. The firmness of his body caused your breathing to speed up a bit. Trent's hand went to your Jeans and in a blink he had you out of your clothes he lifted you up and you eagerly wrapped your legs around his. His lips left yours and nipped at your neck, as a moan escaped your lips. 

Minutes later you returned to the table. Dean and Sam looked at you with knowing angry eyes.

"Ready?" you ask grabbing your jacket off the chair and heading out or the building a smile plastered on your face.

You climbed into the back of the Impala.

"You can stop smiling anytime now." Dean says annoyed.

"I can't help it, he was amazing." you say.. 

Dean looks at you like he was about to be sick, Sam gave a small smile at how uncomfortable your big brother was. Dean tossed the car into gear and sped of spraying gravel every where.


	3. Sad Sister

The Three of you arrived in Jerhico, only to realize that your father John Winchester had been there. But for what ever reason had left in a hurry. In such a hurry that he not only did not solve the reason behind the mass suicides, he left his journal. The one thing he never went anywhere with out. Dean had a theory, he thought that, dad had left it on purpose. To help.

You step out of the Jehico Community Library and slipped your sun glasses back on. You glanced down the street before crossing it, and pulled your phone out of your pocket. 

"Hey Sam." you say when your little brother answers.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked.

"The last death recorded before the suicides started was a Paula Miller. She was kind of a complex person." you say heading into the park.

"How so?' Sam asked.

"Well for one thing, She was diagnosed with Depression..dr's loaded her up on so many meds it's ridiculous... I mean, The meds they gave her, are known to increase her depression. Only I don't think she was even depressed to start with," You explain

"Really?" Sam asks

"Yeah, I think she was a medium.. You know the ability to talk and feel Spirits." you say. 

"Well that's something." Sams says.

"Right? Anyway after she passed they sold off most of her estate. I found a picture of Paula, the one used for the Obit. She was wearing a heart locket.. Flip to Kimberly Calhoun's Obit. She's wearing the exact same locket." You tell him.

Are you sure it's the same locket? Maybe they just look alike." Sam suggest.

"No i'd bet the Impala on it being the Same one. There's a Rose engraved on it." You say. " I'm going to head over to Kimberly's apartment, and have a talk with her room mate. I'll meet up with you guys, back at the motel in a few." you tell him.

" Ok, becareful." he says.

"Always." you assure him.

You knock on the door of Apartment 2B. The door opened and a young girl opened the door. 

"Hi are you Tanya Parks?" you ask/

"Yeah, who are you?" She asks.

"I'm ( fake name) I'm a friend of Kimberly's family. They asked me to come by and pick up a couple of things that meant alot to the family." you say hoping she will buy it.

She looks at you for a moment the opens the door wider to let you in. You give a weak smile as you make your way through a maze of boxes.

"I thought they just wanted me to give her stuff to charity or something." Tanya says.

"Um yeah, but they were hoping to get a locket that Kim had.. it was silver, and had a Rose engraved on it." You say. She gives a nod.

"Yeah I know what one your talking about." she said heading toward the bedroom. She came back a few minutes and handed it to you. 

"Troy gave her that." she says handing it to you.

"Troy?" you ask taking it. 

" Troy Adams. her boyfriend." she says sadly.

"Wait didn't he...." you start to say. She gives a nod.

"We had been going through Troy's things after... it was in a box with a note. He was going to give it to her for their anniversary." she explained.

"Had Kimberly showed any signs of Depression?" you ask.

"Well she was devistated when Troy killed himself, but when she found the locket.... It was like she had given up all together." She tells you. " She really loved him." 

"And Troy, did he suffer from mental issues?" you ask.

"That's the weird thing, Troy was always an up beat positive kind of guy. When he.... Well everyone was taken by shock... I guess you just never know." She says.

"I guess not. Well thanks." you say turning to leave. You stop when a thought comes to you.

"Tanya, any idea where he got the locket?" you ask.

"I'm not sure. It looks old. Antique store maybe." she says.

"Thanks.." you say leaving. 

You make your way back toward the motel. You pull the locket out of your pocket to examine it better. The Rose on the front was almost blood red. A rare thing for as old as it was. You expected it to be faded. You popped open the locket. Inside were the words. "My heart bleeds for you." 

Suddenly there was a since of sadness deep inside you, a since of hopelessness, failure. 

 

Dean and Sam...

Dean paced the room of the small motel.

"Where in the Hell is she?" He hissed. Sam disconnected his phone.

"She's still not picking up." he says.

"Somethings not right Sammy, I can feel it.." Dean said. 

"I agree." Sam says.

It had been hours since either of them had talked to her. it wasn't like their sister to just up and disapear no word no contact. 

"I'm going to go look for her again." Dean said snagging his Keys off the table.

"Wait for me." Sam insisted.

You walked, that's all you could do was walk. It was better this way, you told yourself. You pulled the locket out of you pocket again and let the coolness of it seep into your skin. 

"I miss you daddy, I miss you so much it hurts." you say.   
You had no idea where you were till you looked up and saw the railings of the old bridge. You mechanically walked to the side and looked over. The river was low and you could make out large rocks at the bottom of it. The moon light sparkled over everything giving it a magical look. 

"Yes..It'll work I know it will." you say to the night. A voice whispered into your ear.

"He'd come back if he had to, for your brothers." it said,

"They'd be together again and you'd be the hero for once, not the mess up." it told you. You turned to see a woman.. She had red hair and green eyes. She looked sad..

"Sacrifice.. is the ultimate gift." She tells you.

"My heart bleeds for them." you say. " For their happiness. " You turn back toward the water. A smile spread slowly across your face as you climb up on to the railing.

The sound of tires can be heard as head lights blare through the darkness.

"Y/N!" Sam yells as he and Dean jump out of the car.

"What are you doing? Get down!" Dean orders. Turn so that you are facing them. Tears streak down your face.

"I miss us." you say sadly.

"What?" Sam says.

"The way we were." You say.

"Sis, please come down off of there." Sam begs.

"It's ok Sammy, I've figured it out. If I sacrifice, my self.. He'll come back to you. He'd do that to be here for you." you say 

"Who? Dad? y/n he doesn't work that way, you know that." Dean says. They take a step closer toward you.

"Stop!" you snap and they do. 

"y/n please.. I need... We need you." Dean says with a crack in his voice.

"I'm a failure. A screw up.." you say 

"No...that's not true." Sam says.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't" you say.

"y/n.. This isn't you. It's the damn necklace.. Just give us the locket..." Dean says.

"No it's not the locket, Dean... I've felt this way for a while, Do you know what the ultimate love is? Sacrifice." you say.

"y/n listen. The locket.. Troy he thought he was sacrificing himself for Kimberly.. So she could go to the college she wanted. Kimberly she didn't kill herself because of Troy, she did it because she thought it would bring her parents back together.. Her divorced parents. But A tragedy doesn't always bring people back together. it never makes things better. Dad would be so mad at us for letting you..." he stopped trying to swallow his emotions. "And Dean and I we could never get over watching our favorite sister plummet to her death." He said

"I'm you only sister." you say finishing the long time joke. 

"Please just come down." Sam says. 

"I can't, it's the ultimate sacrifice.. My heart bleeds for your happiness. I love you" you say. 

You lean back and feel your feet leave the railing. There is one second were you feel like you are floating and then Something firm wraps around your wrist and you come to a sudden stop. You look up into the worried eyes of your big brother.

"Let me go Dean..." you say.

"Sorry that's not happening." He says. Suddenly Sam appears next to him.

'Y/n reach up and take my hand.. Please." He he begs. When you don't he grabs the arm that Dean is holding and they begin to pull you up. When he could finally reach you better Sam reaches out wraps his strong arm around you and pulls you over the railing.

" Give me the God Damn Locket!" Dean snaps. You hold out your hand and he takes it from you. You feel drained as if a weight had been pulled off of you. You lean against Sam and cry like a child while he holds you tight.

"It's all my fault." you sob.

"No... It's not." he says kissing the top of your head.

Dean pops the trunk and pulls out a can of gas and matches. He drops the locket. Smashes it with the heel of his boot and drenches it in gasoline. You watch as fire engulfs the locket melting. He then walks over to you and Sam. He looks down at you and you up at him, your eyes flooded with tears. He slides down to the other side of you.

"Sis, you gotta lay off the chili cheese fries." he teases. You give a small laugh and then lean against your big brother, he wraps his arm around you and holds you close.

" I love you." you say.

"Ditto." he says. Glancing at Sam over your shoulder. 

 

You sit in the motel making sure you have everything before you leave. When Dean walks in and looks at you.

"I think I have every thing." you say. 

"That's ok, you know how slow Sam is." he says. 

" Dean, I'm really sorry." you say

"No Chic flick moments." he says. 

"But i'm a chic... so." you tease.

"Well then save um for Sammy." he tells you. You laugh.

"Thanks for saving me." you say.

"Are you kidding. Dad would have killed me if I let anything happen to you. And I mean that literally." he says. You give a chuckle.

"Yeah, probably. But still thank you." you say. He smiles. 

"You guys ready?" Sam asks.

"you don't have to be so happy to leave us." You tell your little brother.

"No, it's not that. its just I......" he says.

"Yeah, yeah.. the interview. Well you don't want to be late, so lets go." Dean says, turning to leave. Sam Smiles at you showing his dimples before also leaving. You make one more glance at the room, before leaving to join your brothers.


	4. Dejavu

You and Dean stand outside of the Impala with your hands in your pockets. 

" I guess this is Good bye again." you say sadly.

'I guess so." Sam says.

"Well good luck on your interview." Dean says.

"Thanks." Sam says. "Well I better go." 

"Take care of your self Sammy." you say hugging him. 

"Yep. And take care of each other." he says

"Keep in touch this time." Dean says. 

"yeah I will." He said then with one more glance he was gone. You tried your best to keep the tears from falling but it was impossible Dean draped his arm around your shoulders. 

"What do you say I buy you a drink?' He says. 

"Make it a double and you have a deal." you say forcing a smile. Something catches your eye, and you turn quickly.

"Oh My God... Sam!" you yell running toward the building Dean hot on your heals. You take the stairs two at a time and burst through the door. You can hear Sam yelling from the bed room and you follow his frantic voice. You see Sam laying on the bed starring up at the ceiling. You glance that way and your eyes widen when you see Jessie hanging there fire lapping around her. Then she was gone ingulfed, just like your mother. Dean runs in.

"Y/n get out of here!" he yells pushing past to grab a hysterical Sam and pulling him off the bed .

" Damn it y/n... Go now!" he says. You turn and fly out the door Dean dragging Sam behind you, 

Once out side you ran from door to door telling people to get out, that there was a fire. What seemed like forever later you Sam and Dean leaned up against the Impala and watched the firemen attempt to put out the fire. Just like that night so long ago. The only thing miss was your dad. You think.

You glance at Sam, his eyes still wet from tears but, at the same time his back was stiff and statue like. He reminded you of your dad. And a piece of that thought scared you.


	5. John Deer Green

You Dean and Sam stopped of at a small diner on your way to Illinois. It had been weeks since Jess's Death and Sam still wouldn't talk about it. You sat there just starring at your litte brother as if willing him to talk to you. Dean left the table for a moment and Sam finally made eye contact with you.

"What?" He asks

"I'm worried about you is all." you say.

"Don't be, I'm fine." he insists.

"No Sam your not. So you know what I missed most after you left? The way We could talk to each other no matter what..Unlike Dean and dad who would rather push everything down till there was nothing left." You say.

"I'm sorry y/n.. I should have kept in contact more." he said.

"That's not my point. What I mean is... You can still talk to me Sam... I want to help you." you say

"I'm fine... Really. I get it you guys are worried about me. But I'll be ok." he says. You think about arguing with him but Dean returns to the table.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yep." Sam says climbing out of the booth. You sigh and follow your brothers to the car.

Hours later Dean Pulls his car into the small town of Toulon.. Dean stopped at a small bed and breakfast and went inside to see if there were any rooms available.

"A man by the name of Kevin Larson was killed two weeks earlier when his John Deer tractor malfunctioned and ran him over." Sam was telling you. 

"Combine." you say looking over his shoulder at the image on his lap top.

""What?" he asks.

"That's a combine. Tractors are way smaller" you tell him. Sam Cranes his neck to look at you..

"Didn't know you were into farm equipment." he said You shrugged.

"I dated a farmer a while back." you say matter of fact like.

"What? When?" he asks.

"I don't know Sam.. maybe 8 months ago..."Sam looked at you expectantly and you sighed.

"We were on a hunt in Wisconsin..I met this guy David Sweeps. I really liked him so I ended up staying in Wisconsin for a while.. It didn't work out so I called and had Dean come pick me up." you say.

"How long is a while?" He asks.

"I don't know four maybe five months." you say as Dean hops back in.

"Were in luck, Two rooms left. Something about a Morsel festival this weekend." He tells you. He instantly feels the tension and looks between the two of you.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"She lived with some guy for five months?" Sam asks. 

"Oh that... The David fiasco." he says starting the car and putting it in gear and pulling around to the back of the motel.

"It wasn't a fiasco.. David was a nice guy." you insist.

'What ever," Dean groaned.

"Wait, so you actually stopped hunting?" Sam says.

"No.. I still did research for Dean." you tell him leaning back.

"You just let her live with some guy she barely knew?" Sam asked Dean.

"Let her? Have you met our sister? Hell I wanted to stuff her ass in the trunk and not let her out till we were in New Mexico. But she's as Stubborn as you are." Dean says as he turns down a dirt road.

"I bet Dad had a field day." Sam says.

"Dad didn't know." Dean says.

"You didn't tell him?" Sam asked.

"No, why would I? He'd just freak out.. Show up there himself.. Besides I knew she'd come to her senses sooner or later." Dean explained.

"Hey... I'm still in the car you know." you say annoyed.

"Yeah well, it's done and over with so let's drop it."Dean says as he climbs back out of the car. You and Sam follow and he tosses you a key. 

"It's late lets get a good nights sleep and start off in the morning." Dean suggest.

"Sounds good to me." you say. You open the door and toss your bag onto the first bed. The room wasn't anything special, but as Dad always said as long as there was hot water and a bed it was perfect. You pull of your clothes and pad across the room to the small bath room. Climbing into it you let the hot water slid down your body. Almost scalding the germs away. You climbed into the bed and clicked on the T.V (your fav/show) popped on the screen and you snuggled in to watch. Rain started to pelt against the motel window, and you could hear thunder in the far off distance. Some where in the night your eyes become heavy and you fall asleep.

Dream:

BOOM! The Thunder rattles your windows.

"Mommy! Daddy!" you yell sitting up in your bed. 

Your mom comes in, her stomach large with your baby brother. 

"Hey.. What's the matter sis?" she asks sitting on the edge of the bed. Lightning flashes outside and you pull your blanket over your head. Your mom pulls it back down and smiles at you.

"Princess. You don't have to be afraid of the storm. It's just God and his angels bowling." she says. The thunder roars again and you Jump into your moms arms. 

"Hey what's going on?" your dad asks from the door. 

"She's scared of the storm." Mary explains.

John walks over to you and your mom and looks down at you.

"Are you scared of a little rain peanut?" he asks. You look up at him wide eyed while sucking your thumb.

"Tell you what, would you like to sleep with mommy and Daddy tonight?" he asks. You nod and he smiles while he takes you from your mom. He picks you up and follows your mom back to their room. You glance over his shoulder and see a tall man standing in the hall Watching you, as Thunder sounds again louder. You squeeze your eyes shut and hide your face in your dads neck. 

The scene changed to when your mother died. You are sharing a room with your big brother Dean, what was once your room is now the nursery to your new little brother. 

The sound of your father screaming wakes you and Dean up. Dean hurries out of his bed into the hall, and you follow. 

"DAD!" Dean yells.

"Fire!" you exclaim.

"Dean, Take Sammy out side now!" John yells placing the baby in his arms.

"Y/n go with him!" he shouts at you. You turn and follow your brother the best you can down the stairs. As you hit the door way your dad scoops you up and hurries you to safety."

You wake up tossing and covered in sweat. It takes you a moment to realize where you are. There is a knocking on the door. You manage to make your way to it and pull it open..

"Coffee?" Dean asks. Then he stops and looks at you concerned.

"Y/n are you ok?" he asks. You can't stop yourself, you toss you arms around his waist and hug him.

After a couple of moments he got you calmed down, you didn't tell him what your dream was, ( you never did) you just said you had a bad dream, and it freaked you out a bit.

"You sure your ok?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I'm good." you insist with a weak smile. 

"Sam's going to go over to the library see if he can find out some history on the town, and house. Thought I'd go over to the house, talk to the widow. Did you want to come with me?" He asked. 

"Sure. Give me a minute." you say. He nods and steps out side. You clean up a bit and change into your suit. Before going to find him leaning against the Impala talking to Sam. When they saw you they stopped talking.. 

"Ready?" you ask knowing they had been talking about you.

"Yeah. You want a ride Sammy?" Dean asks

"That's alright. It's not far. I can walk." He says.

"Ok well let us know if you find out anything." Dean says. The Two of you climb into the Impala.

"So these bad dreams you've been having, seem to be coming more often." Dean says

"No not really." You lie.

"y/n.." He starts.

"Dean... It was just a dream. Drop it ok?" you say. You looks at you as if he wants to argue the point but decides against it. You turn down a dirt road and on to a long driveway. A two story old farm house came into view. Off in the distance you could see a large metal shade with the door missing, and a tall tree house. 

The two of you exit the Impala Dressed in blue suits. You step onto the porch and Dean knocks. The wood door opens and a little boy around the age of 8 peers through the screen door at you.

"Hi is your mom home?" you ask smiling. The boys says noting just turns and takes off. You and Dean look at each other confused for a moment. Soon a tall woman in her 30's comes to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asks. 

"Mrs Tucker? I'm agent Prince, This is my partner agent Jett. We'd like to talk to you about your Husbands accident." Dean says. The woman looks at us up an down, then opens the screen door to let us inside.

"Excuse the boxes, were in the process of moving." She says.

"That's fine mam." you assure her. 

"I have coffee, if you'd like." she says..

"Sure" Dean says. the two of you follow her into the Kitchen. You and Dean take a seat at the table as she pours you a cup.

"First Mrs Tucker. Let us say how sorry we are for your lost." you say as she sets the cups in front of you and pushes the Sugar and cream in your direction.

"Thank you." She says sadly sitting across from you.

"Mam.. Can you walk us through what happened the day your husband died?" Dean asked. 

"I thought the police were calling it a mechanical malfunction." she says

"yes, were just making sure they covered everything," you say.

"Um well the day was normal I Guess. Kevin was out in the Barn, kids were outside playing when. I heard them the Combine start up. I figured he was just checking his equipment you know, But then I heard the kids screaming. I Looked out the window and saw it run.....Kill him, then it just shut it's self off." She says

"The Report said that the Kids witnessed it?" Dean asks. 

"Yes." She said sorrowfully.

"What do they say happened Mrs Tucker?" you ask.

"Their confused. They said they were in the tree house, That their dad came out and waved at them.. Called um little monkeys. Then they say that the Combine started up and busted through the shed door. They said it chased him down. Claimed he ran left, it turned left. He ran right it turned right. Then he tripped and it ran him over." She said.

"I see, how old are your children?" Dean asks

"Tommy is 10, Kyle is 8, Sara is 5 and Nolan is 3" She says. 

"How long have you lived here Mrs Tucker?" You ask.

"Not long, 4 years..." She replied "Had he been out in the field lately?" You want to no . "He had just plowed up the field and was planning on planting in a couple of months." She explained.

"So he didn't actually have a reason to be running the Combine?" you ask. She looked at you and shook her head. 

"No, this was the first year we were able to actually farm. The owner of the field refused to sell the field for some reason. But when he died last fall we were able to purchase it as well. Kevin was so excited.

"Can I ask you a question Mrs Tucker... Do you know who lived here before you moved in?" Dean asked. She shook her head.

"There was an older couple that lived here, I think they were selling because the house just got to big for them. .." she says.

"Who would that be?" you ask.

"Defilippi's Realty." she says.

"Ok, is that who sold you the field as well?" Dean asked. Ms Tucker noded.

" thank you so much for your help." Dean says 

"One more thing. Had you or the children noticed anything odd going on? Like weird smells, cold spots, flickering lights, scratching in the walls?" You ask. The woman looks at you as if you had lost your mind.

"No." she tells you. 

"Just checking..When are you and the children leaving?"

"We will be gone by tonight. Were going back to Florida to be with my parents." she says. 

"Ok, well if you think of anything, or need anything. Give us a call ok?" Dean says handing her a card.

"We'll see ourselves out." You say.

Back at the car you glance at the shed.

"We need to take a look at that Barn and Shed." you say.

"We'll come back later tonight. Check it out, after she's gone." Dean says.

Back at the Motel the two of you huddle around Sam listening to what he had found out. 

"Ok, so I did a search of the Tucker home, The house was built in 1902 by Ted Stone, He and his wife Becky. had ten kids. The house stayed in the family passed on from one family member. The last to own it was Trevor Stone. Great grandson to Ted. Trevor went missing in 1962." Sam tells you.

"Wait missing?"You say surprised.

"Yeah. His brother was suspected for a while of foul play. Apparently he wanted Trevor to sell the family farm, but Trevor refused. Didn't want it out of the family they fought alot about it I guess. So it gave him a motive. But since they couldn't find a body they had no proof so he went free. Max Trevor's brother, Sold the house but for what ever reason refused to sell the field. Thing is it just sat there, didn't even bother to farm it.But when max died last year of a heart attack, his wife sold the farm to the Tuckers" Sam said.

"Are you guys thinking what I am thinking?" you say

"That Trevor's body is out in that field somewhere and, when Kevin went to plow he pissed him off?" Dean said. You give a nod.

"Ok so we go search the field." Dean says

"That's a big field." Sam says. 

"Good thing there's the three of us then." Dean replied. The three of you sat in the Impala waiting for the Moving truck and Tuckers to make their final departure from the old farm house. Your heart sank a bit thinking about the heart ache caused the family. When you were sure it was clear Dean pulled the Impala up the The edge of the field. "So you think maybe when Mr Tucker Plowed up the field he may have un earthed Trevor?" You ask as the three of you stumble out of the car. The Headlights Shone onto the field ahead. "And Pissed him off." Dean says. "But why would he have waited till now to go after someone. They lived here 4 years and nothing." You say as Sam hands you a shovel and flash light. "My guess is some kind of binding spell, either placed around the body or the grave." Sam said. "Or maybe the plow woke him. Who knows we just need to find out where this guy is and take care of him, before someone else comes along and buys this place and we have a repeat." Dean says. You look at Sam and then Dean. "Ok so now what?" you ask "You go up the middle, Sam take the right side, and I'll take this side. Hollar if you find something." Dean says. The three of you head down the field, it was a hard task because you couldn't really just look for a possible shadow grave seeing as how the whole thing had just been plowed. You glance over at Sam who seemed to be covering more ground than you. " Probably those gigantic legs of his" you think. You stumble and manage to keep yourself up right, but drop your gear. When you bend down to pick it back up you notice something sticking out of the ground. You kick at the dirt with your toe and realize it is a hand. "Found Him!" you yell as you push the dirt away from the body. Suddenly there is a loud rumbling sound and you look up to see bright head lights heading your Direction. Sam made his way toward you.. "What is that?" he asked. You shake you head un sure. It was hard to tell in the dark, staring against the bright lights. It comes Barreling at you. Dean Darted in front of it like a rabbit. And the beast turned to follow. "It's the Combine!" you exclaim shocked. You watch as Dean turns back toward the farm it looked like the large machine was going to follow but instead it stops and turns toward you and Sam. "Dig!" Sam yells. The two of you start to dig at the dirt to reveal the decayed body. Dean threw his shovel at the side of the combine and it did a sharp turn toward him he ran in a zig zag pattern and it followed. "Hurry the hell up!" he yelled. You grabbed the salt and poured it all over the body. While Sam drenched it with gasoline. "Some time today!" Dean yells out of breath, You glance and see your big brother stumble and fall backwards over the plowed dirt. "Sam Hurry up!" you yell. Sam drops a lit match and the body goes up in flames. There is a sudden flash from inside the combine and then it stopped. You run to Dean and kneel down beside him. "Are you ok?" you ask. "I hate farming." he moans as he lays his head down into the soft ground. Sam joins the two of you and offers a hand to help Dean up. Back in the Impala. "Hey maybe we could hang around for that morsel festival. There's gonna be a parade, and face painting, oh and their gonna auction of mushrooms." you say Both brothers look at you from the front seat. "No." Dean says. "Your no fun." you say folding your arms. "Look if your a good girl we'll buy you an ice cream." Dean jokes. You laugh. "With sprinkles?" you and Sam say together. "KIDS." he replied, as the three of you laughed.


	6. I won't give up on you

You were held up in some dingy motel where the pool was a slimy Green and the air conditioner made noise but nothing else. Even the Ice machine was broken. Your clothes stuck to you like it was covered in glue. You flop down on the dirty bed spread and cuss under your breath. 

"Dean.. What the hell? The Thing that killed these people it's no longer here." You insist. Dean looks up at you, his shirt was off and he was dripping in sweat. 

"I'm telling you it's still here, And we're not going till we get the damn thing!" He said angrily. 

"I am telling you the damn thing is half way to NY by now! You're wasting our time sitting in this God awful place, sweating to death!" You hollar sitting up. 

"You think you can do better?!" he growls at you. 

"I KNOW I CAN!" you yell back. The door opens and Sam walks in confused. 

"What's going on?" He asks eyeing the two of you.

"Our sister thinks she can do better than us at finding this thing." Dean growls. 

"No, just better than you." you reply sarcastically.

"Fine! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN ME? THERE'S THE GODDAMN DOOR GO DO IT THEN!" He yells

"Fine!"you growl grabbing your duffel bag and storming pass your brothers and out the door.

"Dean Go After her!" Sam ordered. Dean just glared at him before turning back to the lap top. Sam sighed and rushed out the door. 

"Y/N!" he called running across the parking lot to catch up to you. 

"I'm Done Sam, He won't listen to anyone.. He's so God forsaken stubborn." You say not looking at Sam as you continue to the truck stop across the street. 

"Look I know he is, but you can't just take off." he says. You stop and face him. Your (y/ec) starring daggers at him. 

"Why not you did." you say. Sam looked at you hurt. 

"It's different, I was going to school.. You.. Your just going to because Dean won't listen to you." he says 

"The damn thing headed East."You say. 

"Fine how do you know it went East?" He asks You sigh.

"I can't explain it Sam... I just know. ok. And I'm gonna prove it. Besides two's company three's a crowd." You mutter turning and getting out of the middle of the street. 

Sam takes big strides to keep up with you.

"How far east? Where Y/n? And how in the Hell do you know for sure?" He asks

"It's heading toward Boston, I can't tell you how I know, but I know." you say. You see a trucker hopping into his truck. 

"HEY WAIT UP!" you hollar Sam watches shocked as you run toward the man, He was in his late 40's tall, with a farmers tan. He wore a grey cap that said Pines Hauling, he stopped and eyed you. 

"Mister you heading East?" you ask

"As a matter of fact I am." he says looking down at you. 

"Could i get a lift?" you ask.. He glanced at you then Sam then back at you. 

"Don't take rides." he said. 

"Look, just across the state border then I'll be out of your hair." you say. 

"I suppose." he says. You glance back at Sam who was looking at you as if he didn't know you. 

"Hold, up. Let me tell my brother by." you say. You drop your bag at tha guys feet and jog back toward Sam. 

"Don't do this." Sam Almost begs. 

"It's fine Sammy, I need to spread my wings and fly. I'll be in touch." you say hugging him. You pull away and give him a small wink then turn and hurry toward the truck driver. He tosses your things into the cab and helps you inside. You Watch Sam until he was no longer in view, and then lean your head back against the seat and sight. 

Sam watched his big sister take off with a total stranger, He wasn't worried about her, not really. Y/n could take care of her self, if she can take down a vampire, then she could handle a human hands down. No the problem was she was watching her leave. Finally he knew how she must have felt when he left. His heart ached as he headed back toward the motel. He opened the door angrily. 

"Are you happy? She's gone!" Sam hissed. 

"What?" Dean asked looking at him. 

"She took off with some trucker.." Sam told him, Dean looked at Sam then hurried to the door. He pulled it open stepped outside and the turned back he starred at Sam from the door way. 

"You just let her get in some jerks truck and take off?" He growled. 

"Dean.. You told her to go.. You let her leave, I tried to talk her out of it. " Sam says. 

"You know what? Fine.. She want's to go play detective all by herself, then let her. Now we have work to do." He grumbled. 

You sit in the cab of the truck not talking, no your mind was wondering. 

"How do you know it went East?" Sam asked. You wanted to tell him, tell him about the 6th sense you had. About The visions, the dreams, the way it's like you were watching a movie. That's how you knew this Shape shifter was now on it's way East. You saw him leave. You knew that Dean and Sam would figure out as well sooner or later, but you couldn't wait. And If Dean would trust you, if he would listen to you and not be so damn stubborn... Your head began to pound and you squeezed your eyes shut. 

"Are you ok?" The man asked. You managed a nod. but kept your eyes shut. The movie that played in your mind showed a woman being strangled, but she was being strangled by herself. You felt sick, you were too late, and now it was on the move again.


	7. The Demon with in

Boston Hadn't been what you had thought it would be, no you never did find your shifter but you somehow found something else. You hd only been in Boston a day when you felt it enter you. It had taken you completely by surprise, but now you find yourself doing things that you would never dream of doing. Killing people was not something you could handle, it made you sick to think of the pain you were causing people. You hitch your way to Bobby singers house. You knock on the door. When the old man opened the door he looked at you surprised. 

"Y/n?" he asked. 

"Hey Bobby." you say. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. You shrugged. 

"I was in the neighbor hood thought I'd drop by, if it's ok." you say. 

"Yeah come on in." he said letting you in. 

"So you heard anything from my brothers?" You ask. 

"Not lately. Heard you gave them the slip though." Bobby said watching you.

"Yeah Well, Freaking Dean....." you say letting your voice trail. He gives you a small nodd. 

"I uh heard they found dad." you say. 

"That's what I heard." He said stepping into the kitchen.

"Any idea where they are now?" you ask. He comes back handing you a bottle of beer.

"No.. Your dad and I were not exactly on speaking terms you know." he says. 

"Yeah, i just thought." you say 

"So what have you been up to?" Bobby asks leaning against a table watching you. 

"Not alot.. God it's good to see you Bobby, miss a friendly face." you say smiling. 

"Good to see you to kid. To the memories." he says clicking his beer against yours. You smile and drink the beer, almost instant it feel like fire going down your throat and small whisp of smoke escapes your lips. 

"What the hell is in this?" you hiss. 

"Just a little holy water in the beer. Y/n Winchester never would have noticed. But then again your not y/n are you?" he asks. you glare at him your eyes flashing black for a moment. 

"Never try to kid a kidder girl." He says. You growl and charge him. Bobby's ready and side steps you. You spin back around and tackle him knocking the wind out of him. 

"You're losing your touch old man." you hiss. 

"Who you calling old?" he asks. He hauls off and hits you knocking you off of him. As you get to your feet you feel something hit the back of your head and everything goes black. 

When you came to you were tied to a chair. Dean and Sam Winchester loom over you.

"Well well the gangs all here." you hiss. 

"What do you want with us?" Dean asks. 

"Justice." you say. 

"Where's daddy? He skip out of his family again? go figure." you taunt. 

"Oh I'm here." A deep voice says. 

"well I didn't think you'd have the guts to show pops." you say to John. 

" You picked the wrong person to posses." John said getting down into your face so he can look into your eyes. 

"Bite me." you say. John stood up straight and laughed. 

"Let's get started." he said. 

Bobby pulled out an old leather book and began to read it on latin. You can feel a tingling feeling inside you. 

"You should be thanking me, After all I manage to do something you couldn't do John. Bring your family together." you say. 

Bobby continues and the tingling gets stronger. 

"You know Mary says hi." you blurt. The words stop for a minute and all four men look at you with hatred. 

"Ahh did I hit a nerve? You know what they say, ladies first. y/n here. Shit she's all kinds of messed up ain't she?" You say. 

"shut the hell up!" John yells. 

"What are you gonna do, hit your only daughter? Even your not that big of an ass whole Johnny boy." you say

"Dad?" Dean said John was eye level with you hatred spewing from his eyes. 

"Bobby give me the book." John says. he takes the book from Bobby and starts where he left off. 

"Sam make him stop! Oh My god it hurts!" you beg. Sam looks at you with pain in his eyes. 

"Dad." he says concerned. 

Sam that's not your sister." Bobby tells him. 

Sam Dean make him stop he's killing me!" you beg 

"I'm sorry y/n" Dean says Quietly

"You should be you did this to me!" you snap John doesn't hesitate he keeps reading. Suddenly your body starts to jerk violently. 

"Daddy Please!" you beg. But he doesn't look at you he just keeps reading. Suddenly your head flies back and black smoke ejects from you and everything goes dark. 

You don't know how long you slept but when you finally open your eyes sunlight is pouring through a dusty window and you feel as if you had been hit by a truck. Slowly you get off the couch and make your way into Bobby's kitchen. 

"y/N!" Sam exclaims he and Dean are to you in an instant. 

"Hey. Bobby Sorry." you mutter finally after they let you go. 

"Hell, nothing to be sorry about." he says smiling at you. 

"Dad?" you ask. 

"He had something he had to do. Wants us to meet him when your up to it." Dean says. 

"Guys I... I don't know what happened.... I shouldn't have left you." you say trying to find your words. 

"It was my fault, I should have listened to you. You were right, it had left." he said. 

"Ok so we were both wrong." you say laughing. 

"Hungry?" Bobby asks. 

"Starved. Not sure when I ate last." you say. 

"You sure your ok?" Sam asks. 

"Yeah I'm good, sammy. I'm Good." you insist.


End file.
